Le Pacte des fous
by Rhea S
Summary: Dans un bar de Soho en 2016, Jack Harkness rencontre un certain psychiatre qui aura envie de le croquer. PWP. Edit: Attention le sujet peut se révéler choquant. Termes crus et notion de cannibalisme.


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun droit sur Jack Harkness et aucun droit sur Hannibal Lecter. Steven Moffat, Russel et Bryan Fuller en sont les proprios. Je ne possède que mon cerveau tordu et mes idées biscornues.

 **Liminaire:** De retour dans un bon jour. Voici une petite fic sans prétention, juste pour m'amuser – et j'espère vous amuser - en jouant avec deux héros de mon cœur : rencontre entre Jack et Hannibal. Capitaine Jack Harkness, personnage de Doctor Who et Torchwood, magnifique dragueur pansexuel immortel versus Hannibal Lecter, que je ne présenterai pas (trop peur de me faire bouffer). PWP pas powerpoint mais plot what plot ? un peu moqueur, un peu graphique (un peu plus que d'habitude) et certainement OCC.

J'espère en tout cas que vous me pardonnerez mes fautes, je me suis trop amusée pour tout voir, même après la 5ème lecture !

* * *

 **Le Pacte des fous**

* * *

Londres 2016 Soho. L'happy hour battait son plein dans ce bar décontracté où quelques vieux traders se frottaient aux nouveaux jeunes loups de la finance. Des corps se déhanchaient sur une espèce de pop à la mode 10 ans auparavant qui avait encore ses aficionados.

Jack Harkness se posa sur un tabouret et commanda un Virgin Bloody Mary à un barman blond blasé par sa clientèle. Son regard s'emplit d'intérêt en détaillant son client : cheveux châtains au savant décoiffé, fossette au menton et yeux bleus aux reflets verts et manteau de la seconde guerre mondiale élégamment disposé sur de larges épaules. Un sourire 100 000 volts le fit douter de son orientation sexuelle, qui, rare pour le quartier, était fermement ancrée hétéro tendance « nichon, nichon, nichon ».

Il lui servit son jus de tomate saupoudré de céleri avec un sourire épris auquel Jack répondit avec bonheur. Il aimait toujours autant faire son numéro de charme. Il descendit avec souplesse de son tabouret, salua le serveur qui en trembla dans ses bottes de motos et se retourna en faisant tourbillonner les plis de son manteau gris.

Il percuta de plein fouet un client qui s'approchait du bar et lui renversa sa boisson, pile sur une chemise de soie gris perle que tendait un torse dur. Jack reluqua appréciateur la tache qui révélait ce que la soie cachait. Puis il remonta ses yeux vers le visage le plus extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais vu, taillé au couteau, lisse et pourtant mobile, âgé et pourtant jeune. Son cœur battit plus vite instantanément et il lui décocha un sourire émerveillé en s'approchant tentateur. L'individu le fusilla d'un regard au caramel presque sanglant, tandis qu'une moue de mécontentement tordait ses lèvres finement ourlées.

\- Bonsoir! S'exclama Harkness sans s'excuser, dansant presque contre lui. Vous êtes nouveau ici ?

\- Bonsoir… répondit l'homme en reculant et imprimant ses traits dans sa mémoire.

\- Vous êtes obligé de me payer un verre, continua le Capitaine, d'un ton plus fort pour surmonter la piste audio en plein revival Ninety's. Et pendant ce temps, vous pourriez retirer…cette chemise.

L'autre continua de le dévisager, mordant presque ses lèvres pour se contenir. Il n'exprimait rien, ni plaisir, ni déplaisir et cela excita la curiosité de Jack, s'il en avait eu besoin.

\- Je peux aussi me faire pardonner en vous emmenant dans l'allée, acheva Harkness, j'ai cru voir des couples s'y rendre tout à l'heure.

L'homme tordit sa bouche en un sourire si peu sincère, que même Harkness, habitué à tester les limites de son inconscience, sentit l'ambiance devenir franchement polaire. Il sentait presque les piques de glace jaillir des yeux et s'enfoncer dans son crâne. Un véritable Mister Freeze ! Rien que l'idée le fit saliver. Il fallait qu'il le fasse craquer.

\- Je me présente, Harkness, Jack pour les intimes, et j'aimerai que vous en fassiez partie.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, presque choqué par cette invite non déguisée – après tout où serait le plaisir. Un éclair glacial passa rapidement dans ses yeux.

\- Payez-moi un verre, lui ordonna-t-il, pour vous faire excuser.

\- Très bien, vous m'accompagnez ? Demanda Harkness, ou prenez-vous quelque chose de plus corsé ?

L'homme eut un sourire énigmatique. Il était digne et attirant, d'une beauté étrange et exotique, qui ne pouvait que charmer Jack Harkness. Il ne pouvait résister à l'attrait de la nouveauté et continua sa cour, tel un paon énamouré. L'homme étira ses lèvres en un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il lui fit signe de se diriger vers le comptoir d'un geste plein de grâce.

\- J'aime quand les choses sont corsée, monsieur ... ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi.

\- Jack. Appelez-moi Jack.

\- Jack, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce et dangereuse qui fit frissonner le capitaine. Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ?

\- Prendre l'air du temps, cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas vu Londres. Ce bar existe depuis le 18ème siècle, vous vous rendez compte. J'y reviens tous les 10 ans. J'ai même une carte de membre à vie. La clientèle a un peu changé mais on y trouve toujours ce qu'on recherche. Garçon, la même chose pour moi et mon ami.

Le serveur lui décocha un sourire épanoui et se hâta de les servir en dépit du nombre de jeunes femmes qui se pressaient contre le comptoir, tout décolleté à l'air.

\- Et que recherchez-vous ? demanda l'homme en le soupesant du regard.

Leur commande arriva, et il fut surpris par le jus de tomate. Il aurait cru que l'alcool expliquait le comportement aguicheur du Capitaine. Il n'en était rien visiblement et Jack lui répondait déjà.

\- Un peu de compagnie pour égayer ma solitude. Que recherchez-vous ?

\- Un lieu de consommation, dit l'inconnu en lui désignant la porte du fond du menton. Un peu de chair fraîche.

Jack se redressa, roulant légèrement des épaules, il était ravi de la direction que prenait cette soirée. Lui qui avait cru devoir s'ennuyer dans ce Londres, où il ne connaissait plus personne était séduit par la possibilité d'une nuit en charmante compagnie.

\- Je ne connais même pas votre nom, minauda-t-il.

\- Hannibal Lecter, psychiatre, et vous ? lui demanda-t-il à nouveau, manière pour lui de se moquer de cet animal en pleine parade nuptiale.

Il lui souriait à présent, comme ayant balayé l'impolitesse des manières d'Harkness. Celui-ci décocha son sourire n°2, celui qui faisait toujours de l'effet, des bébés jusqu'aux grand-mères acariâtres. Un sourire à en perdre les genoux ! Pourtant Hannibal résista bien à l'impact, attendant patiemment que l'homme finisse de se pavaner. S'il n'y parvenait pas, il se chargerait de dégonfler son égo absurde en commençant par ce manteau ridicule !

\- Capitaine Jack Harkness, enchanté, fit le Capitaine en tendant sa main qu'effleura à peine Hannibal. Fraîchement débarqué sur Terre pour prendre un peu de bon temps sur les terres de Sa Majesté la Reine Elisabeth.

\- Enchanté, le salua Lecterl avant d'ajouter, cinglant. Malgré ce manteau, visiblement d'époque, vous êtes trop jeune pour être un véritable capitaine de la RAF. Vous n'êtes même pas un sujet de Sa Majesté, si j'en juge à votre accent, plutôt américain.

\- Touché, mais méfiez-vous des apparences. Je suis vraiment capitaine, répondit Jack, fronçant des sourcils devant l'agressivité soudaine. Je peux vous trouver des garants de mon identité. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ? La Lituanie est un pays charmant au printemps, surtout les ports baltes, bien que vous ayez passé beaucoup de temps aux États-Unis. Je reconnais aussi cet accent si particulier. L'alcool national est-il toujours le Zalgiris ? Ce goût d'herbe est toujours aussi revigorant ?

\- Je préfère néanmoins le vin rouge pour accompagner mes plats. Dit le psychiatre qui ne le quittait plus des yeux. Merlot de préférence.

Le Capitaine avait finalement attiré son attention de manière plus intéressante que son impolitesse. Il n'était pas qu'un simple rustre, il avait l'oreille fine, suffisamment pour découvrir son pays d'origine. Il le scruta attentivement, à la recherche de chaque élément qui pouvait lui expliquer qui était cette personne en face de lui. Il étudia la physionomie, joyeuse en surface et pourtant grave dans ses profondeurs, une sagesse qui transparaissait derrière ses bavardages incessants. Cet homme était véritablement particulier. Captivant. Il prit une gorgée de jus de tomate et lécha sur ses lèvres le liquide carmin. Jack, intéressé par son manège, haussa un sourcil et sourit en coin, l'air de le considérer comme tout à fait appétissant. Fait qu'Hannibal trouva tout à fait étonnant. Cela lui donna envie de gratter sous la surface et de découvrir qui lui faisait face.

Hannibal Lecter sourit plus naturellement et l'accompagna dans une alcôve, où la musique assourdie permettait de communiquer sans hurler. Débarrassé de sa chemise tachée, le docteur parut plus accessible au tactile Capitaine. Seul un maillot de corps cachait à son regard avide, le corps de son convive. Ils firent un peu plus ample connaissance autour de leurs verres. Jack expliqua bientôt venir d'une autre planète et d'être le seul représentant vivant d'une ancienne Agence du Temps. Il avait connu tous les métiers et tous les pays et tous les alcools jusqu'à devenir alcoolique. D'où le jus de tomate. Il raconta aussi paraître tellement plus jeune que son âge véritable. Sans le lui révéler. Sujet sensible sur lequel le psychiatre s'empressa d'empiéter. Il s'amusait véritablement car cet homme était stimulant.

Presque autant que son regretté Will. Son regard s'assombrit à cette pensée et Jack crut que son bavardage devenait lassant. Le temps des paroles était passé, place aux actes. Il rapprocha sa main de celle abandonnée sur la table. Hannibal le suivit du regard. Son pouce toucha sa peau et caressa le creux du poignet, caresse aérienne sur un lieu sensible. Il sentit la pulsation du cœur d'Hannibal, solide et lente, si lente qu'il douta de son pouvoir de séduction. Hannibal le lut dans son langage corporel et lui donna cependant la confirmation de leur mutuelle attraction.

Il pencha la tête pour capturer le souffle de Jack. Il le gratifia d'une morsure au goût de tomate qui affola ses papilles. Il pourrait le dévorer cru, ce sobre capitaine. Une envie subite imprégna sa moelle. Il allait croquer Harkness sans attendre. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit que le besoin était partagé. Ils ne parlaient peut être pas tout à fait le même langage. Le sens était peut-être un peu différent mais il était sûr d'y trouver son compte finalement.

Ils se séparèrent à grand-peine et Harkness l'entraîna au-dehors avant de se faire arrêter pour pornographie dans un lieu public. Le premier mur venu fut parfait pour écraser le grand corps contre le sien. Il remonta durement sa main le long de son flanc, touchant, s'étonnant des cicatrices. Il pinça un téton et grogna dans le baiser qui avait à nouveau joint leurs bouches lorsque qu'une main glaciale plongeait dans son pantalon débouclé. Jack l'imita fiévreusement, luttant maintenant pour le contrôle. Hannibal échangea leur position et épingla le capitaine au mur, une main à la gorge et l'autre sur son membre. L'autre lui griffa le dos, s'arquant en sa direction pour se rapprocher de son sexe et les tenir tous les deux entre leur mains.

Le baiser se fit plus violent, plus asphyxiant, plus agressif à mesure que la pression s'infiltrait partout jusqu'à les faire exploser. Hannibal continuait de serrer la main sur son larynx et Jack commençait à voir trouble à cause de l'anoxie ou l'orgasme fulgurant. En tout cas, à cause d'Hannibal qui ajouta sa main maculée de sperme sur son cou et serra plus fort. Il se perdit dans les prunelles sauvages et sombra dans la mort lorsque ses cervicales craquèrent sous la main de l'autre.

Hannibal attrapa légèrement le corps qui s'effondrait sur lui, il le tenait comme un ivrogne en soutient un autre jusqu'à sa chère Bentley. Il le jeta à l'arrière comme un vulgaire paquet et le recouvrit de son manteau. Il se mît au volant et démarra en toute fluidité, les yeux au loin. Il s'inséra rapidement dans la circulation chargée de Londres et prit la direction de la M5. Dans une heure, il serait à son domicile où l'attendait sa coûteuse cuisine, ses ustensiles et les accompagnements nécessaires qui conduiront à un nouveau chef d'œuvre.

Il imaginait déjà à quelle sauce lier ses rognons et à quelle tarte accommoder son foie. L'homme ne buvait aucun alcool et lui avait parlé de son goût pour les légumes. Presque végétarien, ses préférés ! Ils aimaient généralement la qualité et il n'y avait pas besoin de leur faire avaler cette potion de persil et de thym pour les nettoyer. Il pouvait tout à fait le consommer maintenant.

La musique enveloppait son être et ses oreilles. Il se détendît, alors que la symphonie de Beethoven développait son thème principal. Plongé dans la conduite et la musique, il ignora les mouvements qui soulevaient le manteau à l'arrière de son véhicule. Il filait à travers la nuit, où peu à peu les lumières de la ville disparaissaient et la circulation diminua. Encore une demi-heure et il serait chez lui.

\- c'est ainsi que vous traitez vos amants ? Et pourtant on dit que c'est moi qui aie de mauvaises manières au lit.

Hannibal frémit à peine, il réagit même avec une certaine célérité lorsque Jack, nouvellement revenu au monde des vivants, se pencha vers lui entre ses deux fauteuils. Il écrasa la pédale de frein et le capitaine passa à travers le pare-brise dans un immense fracas de vitres brisées et de crissement de pneu. Le coussin de l'air-bag se déclencha et vint frapper le tueur en plein visage. Retenu par la ceinture de sécurité, le choc lui coupa la respiration. Quelques secondes plus tard, il crevait le ballon d'air à l'aide d'un couteau de chasse et sortait de sa voiture. Il se dirigea vers Harkness qui se relevait péniblement, son manteau largement étalé autour de lui. Hannibal brandit son arme et la planta dans une orbite. Jack s'effondra au sol. Mort.

Hannibal vérifia du bout de son soulier de daim, il souleva un bras qui roula inerte. Il le chargea à nouveau dans la voiture. Il arriva bientôt chez lui, garant sa voiture dans le sous-sol avant de descendre le corps dans sa salle secrète, son cellier scellé.

Il déshabilla le capitaine avec délicatesse et l'installa sur l'établi. Il procéda rapidement au prélèvement des délicats organes. Ceux-là même qui l'intéressaient afin de se restaurer. Puis prépara la viande. Ce fut quelques heures de travail qui lui rappelèrent ses meilleures années, celles de Baltimore. A l'époque il aurait paré ce corps de manière à ce qu'il ressemble à un paon faisant sa roue pour le regard de Will et son unique compréhension. Aujourd'hui, il était seul et se faisait des réserves. Il ne cherchait plus à briller et à rechercher l'attention d'un seul être. Il ne recherchait plus la compagnie de personne. Il avait sa mémoire pour seule compagne.

Enfin, ce dernier lot de viande était plutôt intéressant. Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses instincts en l'achevant si rapidement après l'orgasme. Néanmoins cela avait été divertissant. Il avait, d'ailleurs, passé une bonne soirée et eut la possibilité de faire ses provisions. Sans doute que la tourte – définitivement une tourte - allait être toute aussi savoureuse. Il était cependant étrange qu'il ait survécu à l'écrasement de son larynx. L'homme avait été plus résistant qu'aucun autre corps auparavant. Il était en effet tout à fait différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer. Peu de gens attiraient son attention, sauf les impolis désormais et bien peu la rechercherait s'ils avaient conscience de qui marchait auprès d'eux. Hannibal était conscient de qui il était. De ce qu'il était.

Vers minuit, son dîner enfin préparé, il s'octroya l'ouverture d'un Bergerac 1986 pour accompagner sa tourte qui achevait sa cuisson. Des bruits se firent alors entendre en bas. Hannibal haussa les yeux au ciel. Que cela pouvait-il bien être sinon Harkness ? Cet homme était véritablement un phénomène. Il était certain de sa mort et la tourte attestait sa complète transformation. Il descendit, un couteau tenu bas contre sa cuisse. Harkness était déjà debout et habillé. Il tentait d'ouvrir la porte du cellier lorsqu'Hannibal arriva et le libéra.

\- Vous avez une façon bien étrange d'inviter un homme chez vous. Vous n'aviez qu'à me demander, j'aurais accepté sans problème.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dévoiler le lieu où j'habite.

\- J'espère que vous n'habitez pas ici, la décoration est glauque, trop serial killer pour moi.

Hannibal tordit ses lèvres en une grimace d'amusement et balaya du regard la petite pièce de l'établi de métal et aux outils en inox digne d'une boucherie. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il ouvrit la porte à Jack et lui fit signe de monter. Il conserva néanmoins son couteau à la main. Jack le regarda avec attention en passant devant lui, comme s'il était devenu une énigme. Alors que lui-même en proposait une magnifique au Docteur Lecter. Cela existait autant son appétit que sa curiosité.

\- Effectivement, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant ici, dit le capitaine en détaillant les tableaux qui décoraient les murs, mélange éclectique de dessin moderne et représentation de peinture florentine. Beaucoup de goût, un peu chargé peut-être mais je ne suis pas le meilleur critique du monde. J'ai habité dans un égout pendant 100 ans.

Hannibal surveillait le capitaine, surpris de la manière dont il se mouvait, respirait, vivait en un mot alors qu'il lui avait retiré poumon, foie, rein et prélevé quelques morceaux choisis. Il était vivant. Étonnant. Son esprit cartésien ne parvenait pas à comprendre la manière dont tout cela était possible. Mais quand toutes les idées sont impossibles, ne convient-il pas de croire en l'extraordinaire ?

Harkness continuait de bavarder, sans aucune rancune. Comme s'il lui arrivait tous les jours de se retrouver sur le billot d'un boucher, même aussi bien équipé. Le docteur voulut alors connaître les limites de cet homme. Alors qu'il remarquait la qualité du vin et son année, Hannibal lui en proposa un verre qu'il refusa avec regret.

\- Non, plus d'alcool, je deviens trop pathétique.

\- Une part de tourte à la dans ce cas.

\- Volontiers, accepta Jack en posant son manteau, sur le canapé blanc qui dominait la large pièce depuis un angle de la pièce.

Il s'assit à table et couvrit ses genoux d'une serviette de table. Hannibal procéda au service et lui fit signe de commencer à manger. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, attentif à la réaction qu'il aurait nécessairement en apprenant l'origine des abats.

Jack ne commença à manger que lorsque son tueur s'assit à son tour. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir son couteau d'aussi prêt. Une fois suffisait. Mais cet homme aux cheveux plus gris que blond l'intriguait. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir tué de manière si inédite, d'une asphyxie consécutive à un orgasme dévastateur et embroché en pleine tête comme un vulgaire zombi, méthode largement primé dans les séries à la mode. Il venait de se réveiller dans son atelier de découpe personnel et cela ne le formalisait pas plus que cela. Au contraire il l'invitait à dîner. Bien sûr, il avait un gros doute sur l'origine de la viande. Cependant l'assiette alléchante était merveilleusement dressée, chose peu aisée avec une tourte à la viande, spécialité de Londres. Il entama son repas et la conversation avec le même appétit.

\- Quelle délicieuse odeur, quelle pâte délicate, s'extasia Jack qui s'empressa de goûter au plat, une fois qu'Hannibal eut commencé sa part. Je pense que je puis complimenter le chef. Mais l'essentiel provient naturellement de la qualité de la matière première.

Il scruta Hannibal qui laissa tomber le masque devant la perspicacité de l'homme. Il avait déjà eu des convives qui avaient goûté à leur propre chair mais aucun avec autant de flegme et si peu d'affect. Ce capitaine était décidément bien étrange. Il commença alors à croire les paroles dont l'homme l'avait baratiné plus tôt dans la soirée, à savoir un homme qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

\- Si vous vous aimez, dit-il, en hochant la tête devant le compliment, je peux vous faire goûter autre chose.

\- Je ne suis pas si affamé. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un cannibale.

\- Le terme cannibale sous-entend qu'on considère l'autre comme un égal. Je ne suis pas l'égal du bétail.

\- Le bétail pourrait bien se rebeller, dit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour cela, il devrait expliquer comment il revient à la vie.

\- J'ai le pouvoir de Jésus en moi, dit Jack en reprenant de la tourte sous les yeux ravis d'Hannibal. Cela vous arrive souvent de kidnapper vos partenaires après les avoir collés au mur?

\- Je vous prie de déterminer le terme souvent, éluda Hannibal en portant une bouchée à ses lèvres en même temps que Harkness. Et puis je ne vous ai pas kidnappé, je vous ai tué. Deux fois.

\- Trois, votre tarte est à mourir !

Hannibal laissa un sourire sourdre de ses lèvres, attestant de sa satisfaction. L'homme ne brillait pas par sa politesse mais il avait un charme désarmant de naturel. Il semblait dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et dévorait son assiette. Il aimait ne pas gâcher la nourriture.

\- J'avoue être intrigué par votre nature particulière.

\- Vous n'êtes assurément pas le seul, fit Jack en s'essuyant délicatement la bouche avec une serviette brodée au monogramme HL. Mais ceux qui ont cherché à soulever le sceau du secret, en sont morts.

\- Je n'envisage pas de mourir maintenant, dit Hannibal, la main dangereusement proche de son couteau.

\- Je peux l'imaginer aisément. Mais vous pouvez comprendre que nous avons un problème. Je sais qui vous êtes.

\- Et je sais ce que vous êtes…

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer.

\- Une menace ?

\- Une prédiction. Une menace induit qu'on veut faire peur pour avoir du pouvoir. Ici, je vous avertis.

\- Nous avons alors un problème. Nous sommes deux gentlemen, Nous pouvons parler pour résoudre ce problème. Quel est le point qui vous dérange le plus ? Que je tue ou que je mange ?

\- Votre chasse doit cesser. J'ai comme accepté la mission de protéger l'humanité.

Hannibal rit franchement, amusé.

\- Pourtant, ni vous, ni moi ne somme membre de cette humanité, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- C'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle doit m'avoir pour champion. Afin de la protéger.

\- Que me proposez-vous donc pour pallier à cette perte ? Si je m'engage à ne plus chasser sur vos terres, je perds beaucoup plus qu'une source de protéine. Je perds également l'occasion de me distraire.

\- Je pourrai me proposer pour être votre distraction comme votre source de protéines. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je comprends que vous ayez certains besoins.

Hannibal pencha la tête vers la gauche comme pour analyser la proposition.

\- Comment pourriez-vous être alors le champion de l'humanité ? Mes besoins et mes désirs sont plus vastes que vous ne l'imaginez !

\- Vous ne savez rien de l'amplitude de mes propres besoins, avoua le capitaine en riant. Et je ne parle pas que du domaine sexuel, où je suis sûr de vous apprendre de nombreuses choses. Vous pourriez être un compagnon tout à fait convenable dans mes actuelles pérégrinations.

\- Si j'accepte, je devrais vous suivre partout ? j'ai pour habitude de choisir mes propres voyages.

\- Ce que je vous propose ne se résume pas simplement à la Terre, nous pourrions visiter les étoiles les plus éloignées.

\- C'est une proposition qui mérite réflexion.

\- Je vous en prie, réfléchissez fit Harkness en souriant.

Il avait vu l'éclair de curiosité passer dans les yeux striés d'écarlates. Il était intéressé, mais il lui faudrait abandonner son confort personnel pour se joindre à lui. Il lui semblait que l'homme n'avait jamais accepté un tel compromis.

\- Je réserve ma réponse le temps d'un dessert.

\- Volontiers, fit Harkness en salivant d'avance.

En effet, si le dessert se révélait aussi savoureux que cette tourte, il ne regretterait pas son invitation. La perspective de se nourrir de sa propre chair n'embarrassait pas réellement le Capitaine. Il avait connu tellement de situations difficiles que cela ne lui causait plus d'émotions particulières. Il se rappela, le temps qu'Hannibal cuisine ce qu'il appelait le Sanguinaccio Dolce, cette succession de morts inutiles à New York où il avait été pris pour la réincarnation de Jésus et régulièrement vidé de son sang pour remplir des fioles à miracle. La croyance humaine pouvait conduire à la monstruosité quelques fois.

Il comprenait que le mode de vie d'Hannibal soit mal perçu par la population, mais comprenait l'homme et son besoin. Il ne pouvait pas cautionner cependant qu'il tue des humains. Peut-être que loin de la Terre, ce besoin se ferait moins exigeant. Il l'espérait car le Docteur Hannibal Lecter était un homme d'une érudition et d'une conversation parfaite. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer auprès de lui. Les fous sont toujours les meilleurs coups.

L'homme était de retour à ses côtés et lui présenta sa spécialité florentine, lui expliquant aimablement l'origine de cette recette particulière, garantie sans sang de porc. Jack ne prit pas garde à la position de l'homme qui prenait place derrière lui tandis qu'il reniflait le dessert. Ainsi penché, il facilité la tâche d'Hannibal qui l'égorgea proprement. Il fit tomber du sang frais dans sa préparation avec un sourire gourmand. Lorsque Jack revint à la vie avec un râle de douleur, Hannibal était assis à nouveau en face de lui.

\- Je pense pouvoir accepter votre proposition. Goutez votre dessert, il est d'autant plus succulent que votre sang est chaud !

Il mangea tel un chat la délicate mousse où quelques gouttes plus sombres attester de la violence qui la nourrissait.

\- Que gagnez-vous de votre côté, demanda-t-il, une fois le Capitaine remis de ses émotions et savourant la saveur du chocolat et du sang mêlés à celle de l'orange amère. Il sembla apprécier la délicatesse du met et réclama un peu de vin pour achever son repas.

\- J'y gagne un compagnon satisfaisant et la garantie que vous ne tuerez personne le temps que je serais proche de vous. Enfin personne d'autre.

\- Vous vous érigez en victime volontaire. Fit Hannibal avec une petite moue contrariée. C'est un peu frustrant. Un peu comme si le porc s'offrait lui-même au couteau du boucher. Quel crime voulez-vous expier à ce point ?

\- Je peux mordre si vous voulez, l'aguicha Harkness avant de redevenir sérieux. Ou nous pouvons nous battre. Vous n'y survivrez pas.

Hannibal sourit finement. L'homme ne plaisantait pas. Il était prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de tuer. La perspective de tuer toujours la même personne était un peu déprimante quelque part, mais au moins il était agréable, compréhensif et savoureux. Il n'avait jamais goûté une telle viande. De toute manière, ils pouvaient se séparer quand il le souhaiterait. Il n'aurait qu'à le tuer, disparaître et reprendre sa vie telle qu'elle était. Jack lut dans son esprit et se leva, légèrement menaçant. Il était grand, fort et plein de muscles secs qui laissaient augurer des combats sportifs. Hannibal en savourer d'avance l'issue.

\- Evidemment, nous pourrons nous séparer quand nous le souhaiterons. Nous reviendrons alors au problème initial : faire cesser votre chasse.

Hannibal se leva à son tour. Ils étaient sensiblement de la même taille, aussi large d'épaule l'un que l'autre et tous deux d'un caractère dominant. Leur relation allait faire des étincelles d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Alors arrête-moi, lui murmura Hannibal d'une voix envoûtante. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

\- Seulement si tu promets de ne pas me tuer cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne peux rien promettre… je suis considéré comme un psychopathe par le FBI et Interpol. Je suis par conséquent imprévisible.

\- Je préfère ce qui est visible, fit Jack en le détaillant et s'arrêtant sur son entrejambe, qui montrait un certain intérêt.

Il s'approcha et porta ses grandes mains aux épaules du cannibale qui recula. Il l'entraîna vers le large canapé blanc, repoussa le large manteau et s'installa dans l'angle du meuble, les jambes écartées. Jack, le sourire moqueur s'assit à ses côtés, ses mains partant déjà à la découverte de l'autre corps. Il passa la barrière du gilet qui mettait en valeur la ligne de son dos et celle de la chemise, faite sur-mesure. Il atteignit bientôt ses flancs, griffant la peau sensible, soulignant une cicatrice curieuse. Hannibal se laissa faire, retirant ses boutons de manchettes et ses souliers avec des gestes lents et gracieux. Jack se colla à lui et caressa sa gorge de baisers légers qui le firent frissonner. Il remonta vers sa bouche qu'il effleura à peine.

Le capitaine se releva et fit tomber pantalon et chemise si rapidement qu'Hannibal eut un rire moqueur. L'homme était glorieusement nu et lui faisait face avec aplomb. Le cannibale reposa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Il ne se gêna pas pour dévorer du regard la peau lisse, les muscles dessinés et le membre qui se gorgeait de sang. Jack, semblable à lui-même, n'avait aucune fausse pudeur et s'assit élégamment sur le cuir blanc avant d'esquisser quelques mouvements sur sa hampe. Les yeux d'Hannibal paraissaient presque pourpres dans le clair-obscur de la pièce, détaillant impavide le corps de l'autre.

\- Dois-je continuer ? fit Harkness en se cambrant sous la brûlure du regard.

\- Tu parlais de m'apprendre des choses nouvelles…l'aguicha-t-il.

\- Nous serions peut-être mieux dans une chambre ?

\- Quel conformisme, cher Capitaine.

\- Je m'enquiers simplement de ton confort.

\- Je suis très bien installé ici.

Jack sourit et grimpa sur ses genoux, son sexe oscillant en équilibre entre les genoux écartés d'Hannibal. Il se pencha vers les lèvres pleines de son adversaire, dont il pouvait apprécier l'intérêt dans les yeux et la bosse ferme de son pantalon de costume.

Hannibal plissa les yeux et d'un mouvement de hanche adroit, le fit basculer sur les coussins de cuir. Il le domina, lécha sa bouche doucement et apposa une morsure à sa lèvre supérieure pour qu'il lui donne un plein accès. Jack explosa les boutonnières du gilet de soie, s'attirant protestation. Le psychiatre lui mordit le cou en réponse et Jack les renversa tous les deux au sol, en gémissant de plaisir et de douleur mêlée.

A présent au-dessus de l'autre homme, Il se fit souple comme une couleuvre, se collant à lui et achevant de lui arracher la chemise et d'accéder enfin à son torse où il tordit les minces tétons. Hannibal luttait, comme pour défendre une vertu qui ne demandait plus rien à personne. Son pantalon, défait par une main experte, glissa le long de ses jambes. Il se retrouva tout aussi nu que Harkness qui se retourna, tête bêche, et happa son sexe dans le même mouvement. Hannibal gémit, ses hanches se murent sans son avis. Le membre de Jack dressé près de sa tête appelait le même traitement, suintant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

L'odeur exquise qui émanait de cet être singulier lui tournait la tête, l'intoxiquait mais il en redemandait. Le gout lui parut prodigieux à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'absorba dans leurs mutuelles fellations. La lutte les avait mis en sueur et les peaux glissaient l'une contre l'autre. Tout à coup, Hannibal se sentit gobé jusqu'aux bourses, il sentit la gorge de Jack se contracter régulièrement autour de son sexe, fourreau mouvant qui faillit lui faire crier grâce. Il haleta en se recroquevillant, pour ne pas perdre un challenge qui commençait seulement.

Jack le laissa s'échapper avec un rire semblable à un aboiement rauque. Il rampa hors de l'étreinte, pour reprendre souffle, s'appuyant sur le canapé. Jack revint à la charge, presque possédé par l'envie sexuelle qui le consumait. Ils s'embrassèrent sans complexe, leurs langues devenant leurs armes dans cette guerre débutante. Ils s'étreignaient, se griffaient, se mordaient, sans douceur, dans l'optique de faire flancher l'adversaire et de se glisser dans la faille. Jack trembla quand Hannibal saisit sa queue et le masturba.

Le cannibale le repoussa sur le dos, continuant son ouvrage et glissa deux doigts dans l'antre chaud du Capitaine. Un gloussement de contentement le récompensa de sa prise de position. Il joua quelques instants avec l'anneau rose avant d'investir la chair de Jack sans grande précaution. Un gémissement sourd s'éleva mélange de plainte et de plaisir, de satisfaction et de reproche, bien vite remplacé par des encouragements sonores. Jack semblait apprécier une flamme brutale, Hannibal après lui avoir laissé quelques instants pour s'accommoder à sa largeur, prit un angle et un rythme particulier, propre à le faire céder.

Mais l'homme résista, plus exactement, il exigea plus de force et de profondeur, plus de violence et férocité. Hannibal, les cheveux défaits, humide de sueur se fit un plaisir de lui donner ce qu'il demandait avec beaucoup de vulgarité, surpris d'aimer entendre tant de grossièreté. Il sentit qu'ils s'approchaient tous deux de la rupture. Il le retourna, le plaçant à genoux contre le canapé. Il eut alors plus d'amplitude pour lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait. Il sentit la violence de l'orgasme se concentrer en lui par vague avant d'exploser violemment en Jack. Il retomba en arrière et surprit le Capitaine s'activant sur son sexe avant d'exploser en traits blancs sur le canapé, qui n'était plus si immaculé.

\- J'ai gagné ! s'écria-t-il en jouissant finalement.

Hannibal eut un sourire torve et lui attrapa le menton pour l'embrasser durement. La vie avec cet homme promettait d'être incandescente et mémorable. Il n'était pas l'homme qu'il aurait choisi pour partager son existence, mais il pouvait lui apporter une nouvelle flamme, une nouvelle envie de continuer à vivre, autrement que par la force de l'habitude. Jack, quant à lui, avait l'intention d'expier pour les actions qui le hantaient encore, en soustrayant au monde une menace telle que le Docteur Hannibal Lecter. Quoiqu'il pense, un docteur sera toujours à ses côtés. S'ils pouvaient ne pas se supporter, ils trouveraient toujours un moyen de décompresser. Il y aura certainement des difficultés, chacun ayant un vécu et une personnalité bien affirmée ainsi que des attentes différentes de cette relation sans sentiment. Mais ils y trouveraient certainement un équilibre étrange. Ils scellèrent dans le feu du baiser leur accord, le pacte fou qui les lierait le temps d'une nuit ou le temps d'une vie.

Fin

* * *

Note :

ça va ? pas trop traumatisé(e)s ? review ? ça me motivera à avancer sur ma prochaine fic, ;-) Biz R


End file.
